


We Can Stay

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex and Thomas are supposed to leave for a work event soon, but Thomas doesn´t seem to be feeling too well.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	We Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamilHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/gifts).



> @HamilHam requested Jamilton with "let´s see what the thermometer says" and we could have had that fic a week ago, but I was convinced that it is the worst thing ever written, so I refused to look at it...

When Alex enters the bedroom to grab his tie, he finds Thomas sitting on the bed, his suit shirt still unbuttoned, staring at nothing. He frowns, slowly walking over to his boyfriend, who doesn´t seem to notice him.

“Hey, we should get going in a few minutes and you´re still not dressed, are you alright?”

Alex tries to keep his voice light, but he can´t help but feel a bit worried, when Thomas doesn´t react. Just as he´s about to repeat himself, Thomas turns to look at Alex and gives him a smile. It looks exhausted though and doesn´t reach his eyes, that look suspiciously glassy.

“Yeah, yeah, I´m fine. Just, uhm a small headache.”, Thomas answers, matching his boyfriend´s light tone, but his voice sounds a bit scratchy and hollow.

“Are you sick?”

“No!”

The answer comes far too quick and loud, causing Thomas to start coughing.

“Sure, not sick my ass.”, Alex mutters, shaking his head.

He takes the last few steps until he is standing directly in front of Thomas and gently presses his hand against his forehead, frowning at the heat radiating from the older man´s skin. Thomas lets out a small sigh and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch, which only worries Alex more.

“Thomas, you´re running a fever. I´m calling Washington. We´re staying home.”, he says softly.

Thomas´ eyes snap open instantly and he moves away from Alexander´s touch, shaking his head.

“No, no, no. It´s not so bad. Really. Just… just a bit of a cold. I´m feeling fine!”

Alex lets out a huff and just stares at Thomas. He can´t believe he hasn´t noticed that Thomas is sick before, because he looks the part. There is a feverish flush on his cheeks and up-close Alex can see a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Thomas´ movements are slower than usual too and seem to cost him a lot more effort than normally.

“You don´t seem fine.”, Alex says finally, and Thomas shrugs.

“I´m fine enough.”

Alex just shakes his head, asking himself why he had to start dating someone as stubborn as himself and steps away from the bed.

“Let´s see what the thermometer says.”

“Alex-“, Thomas calls after him, but the younger man is already out of the door.

When he gets back to the bedroom, Thomas isn´t sitting on the bed anymore, instead he is standing in front of the mirror, his shirt buttoned up, and putting on a tie. He turns around to Alex when he hears him, giving him a smile, that he must think will convince him that he isn´t sick.

“I´m ready to go.”

Alex doesn´t even grace that with a response and just shakes his head, holding out the thermometer to him. He raises his eyebrows when Thomas doesn´t take it immediately, shaking it slightly in front of his face. After another moment of hesitation, Thomas lets out a sigh and takes the thermometer from him, staring at it in distaste.

“Taking your temperature doesn´t work like that, love.”, Alex says sarcastically, and Thomas gives him a glare.

He has to do his best not to laugh at that and just continues to stare at his boyfriend, until he puts the thermometer in his ear.

“Are you happy now?”, he asks, and Alex rolls his eyes.

“The happiest I´ve ever been.”

Thomas takes the thermometer out of his ear when it beeps, frowning at it.

“Let me see.”, Alex demands, grabbing it, before Thomas can pull it away. “102 degrees! Oh no, you´re not going anywhere other than straight to bed.”

“Alex-“, Thomas starts once more, but the other man just shakes his head.

“Change and then go lie down, I´m serious. I´ll go call Washington.”

He doesn´t even wait for a response from his boyfriend before he walks out of the bedroom to the kitchen, where he has left his phone. Washington isn´t all too happy about the news, but agrees that Thomas seems to be in no condition to give a speech.

“I´m expecting that you´re going to be a little bit late?”, Washington asks, and Alex shrugs.

“I was actually planning on keeping an eye on Thomas, if that is alright. I´m not giving a speech or anything anyway and I was thinking-“

“Stop rambling.”, Washington says amused, but his voice is warm. “I´m fine with you staying home. Go take care of your boyfriend.”

“I will.”

They say their goodbyes and Alex puts his phone away, grabbing a teapot to make some tea. He walks back to the bedroom a few minutes later, carrying a tray with their tea and some snacks, smiling when he finds Thomas curled up under the blanket. At first he thinks his boyfriend is already sleeping, but when he puts the tray down on the drawer next to the bed, Thomas opens his eyes.

“Washington says we´re staying home.”, Alex announces, and can´t help sounding a bit too pleased about it.

For a moment Thomas looks incredibly embarrassed, before he lets out a sigh of relief.

“That´s probably for the best. I don´t think my brain is working right.”

“Is your brain ever working right?”

Thomas gives him such an indignant look that Alex can´t help but laugh.

“I´m sick, you are not allowed to be mean, those are the rules.”

Alex lets out a huff.

“Oh, so suddenly you are sick…”

Thomas rolls his eyes dramatically and Alex gives him a fond smile, before he walks to the door again.

“Where are you going?”, Thomas calls after him, stifling a cough.

Alex pops his head out of the door, saying: “I´m getting you meds, we don´t want your brain to boil itself.”

As an answer, Alex gets a hum from Thomas. He comes back a few minutes later, handing the older man some pills and a glass of water. Thomas gives him a grateful smile and swallows the meds, screwing up his face in disgust.

“You really had to pick the worst tasting ones.”

Alex lets out a short laugh and presses a kiss to Thomas´ overheated cheek.

“Only the best for you darling.”

Thomas lets out a huff, but there is a smile on his face, and he allows Alex to ease him back into a lying position.

“Do you want to sleep or have some company?”, Alex asks, gently pushing Thomas´ hair out of his face.

It takes Thomas a moment to think about the answer, before he mutters a quiet: “Both.”

Alex chuckles softly and nods.

“Alright, I´ll join you in a sec.”

He gets up from the bed and walks over to the wardrobe, already pulling off his tie. He quickly changes into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, before he joins Thomas in the bed. Instead of snuggling up to him, though, like he normally would, Thomas stays on his side of the bed, which causes Alex to frown.

“Is everything alright? Don´t you want to cuddle?”, Alex asks, and Thomas drops his gaze and mumbles something.

“What was that sweetheart?”

“I don´t wanna make you sick.”

For a second Alex thinks his heart might burst with love for the other man, and he gives him a fond smile.

“You won´t, now come here, cuddling is the best medicine.”

“Says who?”, Thomas asks, but he allows Alex to pull him closer, letting out a content sigh as he rests his head on Alexander´s chest.

“Says me.”, Alex mumbles, pressing a kiss to Thomas´ hair. “And I´m right.”

He feels Thomas laughing softly, before he starts to cough again.

“You should go see a doctor tomorrow.”

“Maybe.”

Alex rolls his eyes, even though he knows Thomas can´t see it, but he doesn´t press because he knows that he won´t get more than that. They stay like this for some time, before Thomas starts shivering, pressing himself closer to Alex.

“Should I get another blanket for you?”, Alex asks, but Thomas just shrugs.

“I don´t know. I feel hot and cold at the same time.”

It breaks Alex´s heart how helpless and miserable Thomas sounds, but he knows there isn´t really anything more he can do.

“Just try to sleep a bit, that´ll help.”

Thomas hums and buries his face in Alex´s shirt, letting out a shuddering breath when Alex starts to stroke his back. After a few minutes, Thomas relaxes in his arms and just as Alex thinks he has finally fallen asleep, another shudder passes through Thomas´ body.

“Could you maybe get me another blanket after all?”, Thomas mumbles, and Alex nods.

“Of course, baby.”

He tries to get up, but his boyfriend is still holding onto him.

“Thomas, you gotta let go of me, if you want me to get you a blanket.”, he says, chuckling softly.

Thomas mutters something, but in the end, he lets go of Alex, who quickly walks to the living room and grabs all of the blankets they keep there. When he gets back to the bedroom Thomas is still lying there in the exact same position as he has left him, almost completely buried underneath the blanket, with only his hair sticking out. Alex can´t help but smile at the picture, wondering if Thomas has actually fallen asleep this time. He puts all but one blanket down next to the bed and moves to cover his boyfriend with the extra blanket. Thomas doesn´t stir as he gently places it on top of him and Alex lets out a relieved sigh. After a moment of consideration, he gets into bed as well. After all, he has promised Thomas some company and he could really use some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!! Really hope you liked it and pls let me know what you think of it! Comments always make my day :)  
> You can also follow me on tumblr and request fics @whatdidimissjm


End file.
